


And Inside That Box...

by actualbabe



Series: Tumblr Dialogue Prompts! [7]
Category: New Girl
Genre: Christmas fic, F/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 11:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13247202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualbabe/pseuds/actualbabe
Summary: Anonymous asked: "did that annoying thing where i put loads of smaller boxes inside one big box and you’re getting really mad but you don’t know that the ring is in the smallest box and i can’t wait to see your face"





	And Inside That Box...

“I can’t believe you made me save this one for last,” Nick complains as he drags the massive gift-wrapped box out from where it’s shoved behind the tree.

Jess smiles and bites down on her lip. She made it this long without spoiling the surprise and she’d be damned if she blurted it out before he even had a chance to open up her gift.

He takes the huge box and lifts it up in the air, weighing it in his hands. Nick raises it up towards his ear and shakes, scrunching up his face as he tries to hear what’s inside. Jess rolls her eyes and laughs at his antics, and he gives her a quick wink before setting the box back on the floor. Nick makes a show of unwrapping the red paper, teasingly peeling off the tape that’s holding it together. He waggles his eyebrows once the wrapping paper’s finally gone, revealing a nondescript cardboard box which he opens to find-

A gift wrapped box.

“Really, Jess?” Nick glares at her. Jess collapses into giggles at the look of betrayal on his face. He pulls out the slightly smaller box and rips off the blue wrapping paper, abandoning the methodical care he had used when opening the first one. And inside of that box?

Another box.

“Haha, very funny,” Nick says sarcastically as he ferociously unwraps the third box. Which contains:

Yet another box.

“How many of these damn things are there?” He cries out in frustration. Jess shrugs and tries to catch her breath from laughing. Nick frowns. “I hope you’re happy with yourself. I’m gonna have paper cuts all over my hands by the end of this.”

He pulls off the wrapping of the package and pulls out the final box. It’s small and velvet and there’s only one thing that could be inside it. Jess’ heart is pounding in her chest as she watches Nick flip open the top. Nick’s eyes are huge as he stares down at the contents of the tiny black box: a simple silver ring with their initials engraved on the inside. He looks up at her in surprise as Jess slides off the couch to sit next to him on the floor.

Jess takes a deep breath and reminds herself to stay calm and remember what she practiced. “Nick Miller. I love you. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me and there’s nothing I want more than to spend the rest of my life with you. I know that usually it’s the guy who does this, but I spent so long waiting for you that I don’t want to lose out on any of the time we have together.” She reaches over and takes his hands in hers. “I love you, Nick. Will you marry me?”

Nick doesn’t say anything. Instead he just stares at Jess with an unreadable look on his face. Then without a word, he lets go of her hands, stands up, and walks to the kitchen.

Jess brow furrows.  _What’s going on? Is he upset with her?_ She had asked Cece about her plan nearly a month ago, and her best friend had assured her that it was a good idea.

She follows him into the kitchen and watches in confusion as Nick silently opens up the cabinet and digs all the way to the back for a jar of mayonnaise. He twists off the top and sticks his hand inside and Jess nearly gags. But his hand comes out clean, and she realizes that the jar is actually empty, just painted to look like it’s full. There’s something in his hand, she realizes, but he closes his grip tight around it before she has the chance to get a good look at it. Nick sets the jar on the counter and grabs her hand, leading her out of the loft.

“Where are we going?” Jess asks, bewildered. It’s 10am on Christmas morning and they’re both still in their pajamas. “Nick?”

They get to the stairwell and Jess trails behind the still-silent Nick as they climb up the stairs to the roof. He pushes open the door and Jess follows reluctantly after him, shivering at the sudden cold. Nick comes to a sudden stop and turns so that he’s facing Jess.

“Will you please tell me what’s going on?” Jess lets go of his hand and wraps her arms around herself in an attempt to stay warm without her coat. “I’m sorry about the proposal thing, but Cece said it would be fine and I didn’t think it would bother you, honestly-”

Nick cuts off her rambling with a deep kiss that takes Jess’ breath away. Jess lifts up on her tiptoes and kisses him back. Her eyes flutter shut and she shifts her hands to grab the front of Nick’s shirt and tug him down towards her. He pulls away and looks at her, his eyes soft with affection. Then he takes a half step back and gets down onto one knee.

“Oh,” Jess whispers, her hand coming up to cover her mouth and her eyes already starting to water.

“Jessica Day,” he starts with a smile. “You are incredible and amazing and I love you so much, that it’s crazy. But your timing is the absolute worst. Because I have been planning a whole romantic surprise for months. I called all of our closest friends and your parents so they could be here to celebrate, I bought a ring and champagne and decorations, I spent two days fighting off the birdcat to string up Christmas lights on the roof, and this evening I was finally going to be able to tell you the speech I’ve been writing and rewriting since we started dating again. But then you went ahead and beat me to the punch.” Nick chuckles as he opens up the box he was hiding in the empty mayo jar. The ring gleams in the early morning sunlight. “Jess. I love you. Marry me?”

Jess is beaming so wide that her cheeks hurt. “I asked you first, you clown.”

Nick laughs. “Yes. I’ll marry you.” He pulls the ring out of the box and offers it up to Jess. “Your turn.”

“Yes!” Jess giggles as he slides the ring onto her finger. Once it’s on, Nick stands up slowly and she immediately pulls him into a kiss. Jess can feel him smiling against her lips as they kiss over and over. “I love you,” she tells him when they finally break apart to breathe.

His grip tightens around her waist. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on [tumblr](http://actualbabe.tumblr.com/)


End file.
